Morning after Dark
by Cold Music
Summary: Dans le monde évolué de Zone, existe Roxas, chassant les Evincés, les rejetés. Il rencontrera Axel, son 'ennemi'. Mais si les ennemis devenaient une raison pour s'enfuir ?


**The Morning After**

**Prologue **

« Quand tu seras sortie, appelle moi. Tu te souviens du plan ? ».

« _For sure_ ».

« Bien. Allons-y ».

L'autre remit son manteau avant de s'élancer vers la porte de la battisse, ajustant ses lunettes noires qui lui mangeait son beau visage. Ses lèvres, à peine maquillés de rouge, ne trahissaient pas une seule once d'hésitation. Sa silhouette généreuse, ses jambes avançant au rythme de ses petits talons claquant sur le sol, habillée toute en noir ; tel l'autre. Sa poitrine plantureuse était encadrée de ses longs cheveux noirs. Directe et menaçante, elle ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer une lumière aveuglante. L'homme se cacha momentanément les yeux, avant que l'autre ne referme derrière elle. Il soupira, se leva.

_I got a little secret for you  
I never sleep when comes the night  
But everytime I smack my fingers  
I switch back into the light  
My moon belong to your sun  
Your fire is burning my mind  
_

Le casque vissé sur la tête, ses doigts claquaient au sens de la mélodie.

Quand à lui, ses cheveux blonds vénitien pointaient ici et là fièrement vers le ciel, une main gantée de cuir, tandis que l'autre parcourait l'écran d'un ordinateur de poche. Ses yeux bleu survolant la liste qu'il venait de recevoir ; même le réseau passait dans cette vieille église délabrée. Cela l'étonnait mais telle était la technologie et lui pouvait parler avec son t-shirt noir, l'inscription marquée blanche-grise en gras d'un ancien groupe datant d'avant l'Ablution.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, descendit son casque sur ses épaules ; entourant désormais son cou, puis reprit le voyage que la femme avait entrepris, ses baskets, qui résonnaient sur le sol gris, le démasquèrent. Cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas son sourire. Ça serait bien trop facile ; à peine une entrée.

A son tour, il traversa la rue principale de la ville, fermant les yeux.

Il sentit un bus passer pas loin de lui, une présence se distinguer. Un Évincé. Il se dit qu'il devrait penser à repasser par ici. Surement que le centre-ville devait en grouiller, certains résistants qui espéraient encore un miracle ou résistaient. Ils seraient tués de toute façon, quel intérêt ?

Continuant son examen, il sentit des millions de mouvements autour de lui. Les jeunes parlaient, les vieux marchaient, les femmes se pressaient, les hommes draguaient, les musiques allaient, les lumières s'allumaient et s'éteignaient, les couleurs se mélangeaient, les ascenseurs montaient, les enfants criaient ou jouaient, les trams arrivaient, la fontaine projetait son eau. Quel monde simple, en fin de chose. Et dire que nous étions arrivés dans une sorte d'apocalypse. Incroyable. Il tourna à droite, entendant une voix familière.

« Tu l'as vu ? ».

La femme le regarda, remettant ses lunettes dans son sac.

« En effet. Dans le bus. Il ne fera pas long feu, quel idiot doit-il être...? Bah. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous en occuper. Que ce soit nous, un autre ou même l'État qui s'en occupe...» se questionna l'homme, faisant craquer sa main d'un mouvement. « Enfin. Nous en avons un autre. Et pas loin ».

L'autre lui sourit, dévoilant des dents étrangement blanche. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la petite ruelle de droite. Un homme rampait, du sang sur tout son coté. Il semblait avoir très difficile à rester conscient. La femme rit nerveusement.

« Oh. Tu l'avais déjà trouvé, c'est vrai, mais tu ne devais pas le toucher ».

« Je ne l'ai pas toucher. Je l'ai blessé » ironisa-t-elle, d'une moue de la main. Le blond finit par hausser les épaules ; elle était comme ça.

« Ta fin est proche, mon ami. Il me semble. Tu es déjà bien abimé ». L'homme blessé lui jeta un regard empli de haine mais aussi de pitié ; il semblait vouloir vivre. « Comment oses-tu me regarder comme cela ? Tu n'as même pas le droit d'**exister**, et tu voudrais _vivre_ ? Quel culot. Tu dois mourir. C'est comme ça. Heureusement que nous allons régler ça. Et tu as encore de la chance, nous sommes gentils. Que ferais-tu sans nous... ».

La femme baissa la tête, avant d'entendre un hurlement de douleur.

« Toujours le même... Pourquoi crie-t-il...? Comme si cela changeait quoique ce sois dans leur entrée. _Welcome to hell_ ».

« Tu es bien froide... D'habitude ca t'amuse » se plaina l'homme.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Roxas. Cela me fatigue ».

Le dénommé Roxas ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Tifa pouvait tant être de mauvaise humeur, et même si le temps était passé, il n'en était pas encore habitué.

« Il m'a parlé » déclara-t-elle soudainement. L'autre la questionna du regard. « D'avant. L'Ablution, ce qu'était le monde avant ».

« Le monde n'était rien de bien beau. Le monde tremblait et s'écroulait sur lui même ».

« Il le savait... Mais c'était le _bon vieux temps_. Quelle expression archaïque. Elle n'a plus rien à faire dans notre société maintenant... Mais pourtant... ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Pourquoi... Je ne me souviens plus... Pourquoi sommes nous devenus des fantassins ? Quelles raisons... J'ai tout oublié. ».

« C'est normal. Souviens toi de l'enseignement qu'on a reçu, le meilleur. Nous sommes le monde, le nouveau. Les Évincés n'ont qu'à mourir, sinon nous mourrons. Tu le sais, tout le monde le sais ; mais peu de gens deviennent fantassins. Faire ce métier veut dire que tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour tes amis, ta famille, ta contrée, ton pays, des inconnus. C'est toi, l'espoir, mais placé au premier rang d'une bataille qui est mortelle. Nous pouvons succomber sans peine, si nous ne faisons pas attention. C'est eux ou nous. Et le gouvernement nous désigne de les tuer eux. Alors tuons les ».

« Je sais mais... Pourquoi ? ».

« C'est comme cela, et c'est tout. Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables, et les laisser vive serait insensé. Pire, tu serais jugée, trainée dans la boue. Et tuée. Tu ne sais comment... ».

La femme ne dit rien. Un silence gêné, pas convaincu s'installa. Lui, cet Évincé là n'avait rien demandé, il l'avait même supplié, et dans ses accent de colère que Tifa pouvait avoir, lui avait planté son couteau dans le coté, sachant pertinemment qu'elle frôlait les poumons ; mais l'avait-il seulement mérité ? Même ses yeux gardaient la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvé. Pauvre homme. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça... C'était son travail... Cette excuse devait donc suffire ? Si elle, elle pouvait tuer en tant que fantassin, alors pourquoi les Évincés étaient-ils torturés puis achevés s'il ne touchaient qu'un seul cheveu d'un habitant de Zone...? Quelle tristesse...

Ils repartirent, mais même les lunettes noires que la jeune femme avait remise ne cachèrent pas ses doutes.

Et voilà. Une nouvelle fic, de je ne sais encore combien de chapitres, max 5 je crois.

Cette fois ci, j'ai repris, on va dire, +/- les règles du monde de Final Fantasy XIII, de plus ou moins près ou loin. Un monde (Zone) compte les normaux, et les autres, les Évincés, qui sont chassés et tués, au yeux de tous. Les fantassins (de l'unité d'infanterie; donc l'armée +/- de Terre, à pieds) sont donc ceux qui sont chargés de l'exécution. Voici en gros le contexte de l'histoire. Bon, je n'entrerai pas trop dans les détails, vous verrez bien, n'est ce pas.

J'espère seulement que vous aimerez, ce qui n'est qu'un prologue. La suite des personnages fera son entrée plus tard, et j'espère ne pas être OOC :s. S'il vous plait, mettez une petite review, même 1-2 lignes est suffisant, cela peut m'orienter, m'aider, me motiver. Et tousa :).

Merci beaucoup ! (et pardon pour les fautes).


End file.
